Fortune Teller Lovers
by YagamiShura
Summary: Nozomi always helped her fellow members with her fortune-telling. But, what will happen if she read her own fortune. She can't run from her destiny, towards her friends and to the person she cared so much. NozoxEli pairing, some MakixNico as minor pairing.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic that had a NozoxEli pairing as main character. Hope you like it, I slip some MakixNico as minor pairing 'cause I love them so much.

Give me some reviews, i'd be glad accept it. Sorry for bad english and lack of grammars, can't helped it.

In the meantime, enjoy the story. Keep remember **I do not own Love Live! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 01<strong>

Toujo Nozomi, a 3rd Graders from Otonokizaka were sat on her chair. She flipped her cards one after another, toying it like its something precious to her.

"I've been curious, if this cards can even telling my own future?" She speaks to herself.

Nozomi always helped the members of µ's with her fortune, helping them unite and solid each others. Half of the µ's members were dating thanks to her efforts too. But, up until now she can't found herself having fun.

"I wonder if I can get so much fun with this cards even more." As she speaks, Maki came to her class.

"Hei, Nozomi. Did you see Nico? I've been looking for her all day." Maki asked her.

"I didn't see her if I recall, Maki-chan. But I can help you if you want." She said it, spread her cards on the table.

"Well, I guess I can't helped it. Sure, why not." Maki take a seat near her.

"How's your date, Maki-chan? I'm getting curious now." Nozomi asked her.

"Well, it went pretty good I guess. We're really belong to each others." Maki spoked with near blush.

"Hehehe, guess so. Nicocchi will be glad if you tell her so. You know, she already had a crush on you since you're both joining µ's." Nozomi took 5 cards in front of her.

"Well, you know I can't tell her that. My mind always having a trouble express my own feelings if it cames to her."

"Hahaha, you're cute. Anyway, here are you're fortune. You see, I guess you will find her in about a minute." As she speaks, the class door open and Nico came in.

"Hei, Nozomi. What are you doing here with my girlfriend?" Nico glare at her.

"Please, Nicocchi. I just help her." Nozomi turn her question.

"It's alright Nico-chan. In fact, I the one who came after Nozomi. I was looking for you." Maki finally speaks.

"Oh, is that so? Guess I can take this lightly. Thanks Nozomi." Nico smiles before grap her lovers hand and went outside.

"Hahahaha, what a lovely couple. Now, what shall I do?" Nozomi keep questioning herself.

She spread her cards on the table again. Take in one after another, playing the cards like before. Until then she realize, maybe it can work.

"Well, I never tried it before. So, I can't be pretty sure if the results were good."

Nozomi took five cards from the top of the deck and spread it out.

"Well, in this cards you can see all the good things."

First cards, she draw something like a moon. She smiles upon herself, she knew what that means. Almost every cards tell her the good fortunes except one cards.

"It looks like Lyra, the Greek Gods. What's that supposed to mean actually?" As she said that, Eli came to the class.

"Hei, Nozomi. I've been looking for you." Eli came to her.

"Elicchi, you were looking for me? What's coming?" Nozomi asked.

"Hehehe, just curious. Harasho, you made another fortune-telling again?" Eli gazed at her.

"Hahaha, just curious about my own future Elicchi. You can't helped it, right?"

"I guess you can't. But despise of that, can you come with me by a second?" Eli asked her.

"You mean?"

"I want you to help me. I'm in trouble." Eli begged her.

"You want me to help you? Help you what Elicchi? I can't see the point on it." Nozomi getting more attracted with her bestfriends.

"You know, you can just come. It's urgent."

"Very well then." Nozomi then follow her friends to the park.

"Sorry took you so, long. I've bring her here." Eli speak to someone there.

"Oh, you're right. You bring her. I guess we can't continue, right?" The good-looking guy, answer her and immediately leave the park.

"What was that means, Elicchi?" Nozomi asked her.

"Haaahh, it's very troublesome. I guess its the third confession this weeks. I'm tired already." Eli says.

"So that guy confess to you? Now then why am I here?"

"Hehehe, I told that guy that I already had a couple so we can't start dating. He didn't trust me, so I bring you here to fixed his mind." Eli answer her.

Nozomi blushed, her head now is full of embarassement. "This is fake, but why my hearts pound so fast?" She can't get a clear answer.

"I'm sorry I using you, Nozomi. You're the one who still didn't have a couple. All of our members already date each others. Except for Honoka I think." Eli apologize to her.

"No, I'm happy. I guess I can accept that."

"So, now lets begin with our crucial matter here, Nozomi." Eli then turn to her serious mode.

"Yes? Did you have something to tell to me?" Nozomi glare at her, her eyes were full of curiosity.

"I bet that guy will never giving up on me, he didn't seems trust my words yet. So now, I asked you, Nozomi. Can you become my fake couple?" Eli asked bluntly.

"What? You want me to pretend dating you? Despise that situation?" Nozomi asked her with shocked.

"You know this is sounds crazy. But you are the only one who can help me. Please do it for me, Nozomi. That guy drime me crazy." Eli begged at her.

In fact, Nozomi's head now is getting more and more heated up. Eli tell her that this was a pretend confession, but she thinks that this is real. To real to become a real term confession.

"I—I guess I can help you, Elicchi. Just pretend to be your lovers, right?" Nozomi asked her friend again.

"Yeah, please be to, Nozomi. You can help me, right"

"Of course I can. We're best friend after all."

For now, maybe she will acted and play her own role. But she can't think what will happen next. If this feelings were true? She can't find it true anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N/ **

**Finally I've updated my story. Sorry if I took a long time to update. Anyway, thanks for following my story. I'd gladly take any reviews from you guys. So, please give me a reviews.**

**Sorry for my lack of english. I hope you guys still understand the meaning of this story.**

**Enjoy this chapter guys. Hope you like it ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 02<strong>

"What? You're both dating?" Thats the first words that Nozomi and Eli listen this morning. Nico gave them a very shocking glance, even she can't expect that.

"That's not a common words nowadays, aren't you? Even you and Maki are dating already." Eli gave her a small glance.

"Uuuhh, that's the different matter. Maki and I are perfectly fit each others." Nico muttered and become red all of sudden.

"Hahaha, don't worry Nicocchi. Elicchi didn't mean that way." Nozomi barged in, try to make some excuses.

"Eeehh, what do you mean Nozomi?" Nico seemed confused.

"Elicchi and I are eventually dating. But, it's only a fake relationship. We're not partially like each others." Nozomi's eye seemed down. But her words seems trustworthy. Its fake only, even her heart know that, it pounds harder. That's a fact.

"Hehehe, Nozomi's right Nico. We're only faked our relationship. We're do it to simply keep everything's normal." Eli gave a reason.

"What do you mean by that?" Nico asked her.

"You know, recently I've been followed by a strange guy. This guys kind of freak me out. So I begged Nozomi to make a fake relationship with me."

"Oh, that sounds clear to me. In fact, I've been relieved. You're both kind of, lack of something." After giving that, Nico take her step and leave the classroom.

"You really gave us something, Nozomi. Talk to her like that." Eli breathes heavily.

"But that's a fact, Elicchi. We can't hide that to the µ's member."

"I know that. But, what if they spread that outside. Our motive will be useless."

"Hehehe, don't worry Elicchi. My card tolds me that they will keep it safe. They're our friends after all."

"Maybe you're right Nozomi. Just my concern. Anyway, I have another request, Nozomi."

"Come speak it out loud, Elicchi."

"Will you accompany me tomorrow to the certain places. We're going out."

"But, we're supposed to fake our date, right? Is that really necessary to going out?" Nozomi wided her eyes.

"It will make outsiders opinion about us grows larger. They will see that our relationship were true and they will not disturb us."

"So, that's the main point of this?"

"Yes, meet me at the train stations tomorrow at 10." Eli wave her hands and leave the classroom.

Nozomi breathes heavily. In fact, she didn't want to speak like that. _We don't like each others_. It sounds painful. Even her heart can tell that.

"I shouldn't say that before." Her tears grow larger and dropped. She's crying. She loves her, she loves everything about Eli. But, she can't say that. Not after she say that.

"Maybe we can settle this tomorrow." She whispered something before leave the classroom.

µµµ

"Elicchi, sorry I take your time." Nozomi wave her hand.

"Don't worry, Nozomi. I just barely made it in time either. So, shall we go now?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Eli holds Nozomi's hand. Its really something, Nozomi's heart pounds even greater. But, she knows that they must acted like a real couple. Nozomi embrace Eli's hand harder and they both enter the stations.

It tooks time for the train to arrived at their destination. A lovely amusement park, it fits the moods perfectly.

"What do you want first, Nozomi?" Eli asked her.

"Eeehh.. Anything better, Elicchi." Nozomi gaves a small smile.

"Very well then. Shall we go to that one first?" Eli pointed a Jet Coaster in front of them.

"Perhaps we can save it later, Elicchi. Save the fun for the last."

"Oh, you might be right. Then lets ride a less attractive rides first."

"Off we go, then."

They both rides everything they think less attractive until noon. They took a break before begin their thriller rides.

"So, Nozomi. Which one prefer you better? A Haunted House or a Glass Maze?" Eli make a choose.

"I want to try the Haunted House, Elicchi. They said this theme park's haunted house were the best." Nozomi gave her a smile before pull Eli's hand to enter the Haunted House.

"Waa—wait, Nozomi. Can we hold our hands? This kind of situation makes me scared." Eli muttered something, begging some protection.

"Hehe, we can." Nozomi holds her hand and embrace it. They enter the haunted house in silent. Nobody even knows they pretended their date anymore. They acted like a real couple. In fact, Nozomi's feeling now tell her that this is an awkward situation.

"Elicchi, your hands are warm." Nozomi whispered something.

Eli keep silent. But her hand grip got stronger as she holds Nozomi's hands tighter. Nozomi's heart pounds harder. She can't say any words. Her lips cannot interpreted anything, suddenly lock itself.

"I've got to do something about this feelings. I can't hold it much longer." Nozomi speaks to herself.

They finished the rest of the rides at 5. Nozomi stimulated her heart, she can't hold it much longer. She need to speak it, and fast.

"Eli, what do you think of me?" Nozomi begin their talk.

"Think you what, Nozomi? You're my friend, right? I can't think anything best except that." Eli gave her a smile. But, her words only take their matter gets even more complicated.

"I don't mean it that way, Elicchi. I want to confirmed something. Perhaps this is just a mere selfishness. But let me clear something." Nozomi took a heavy breathes.

"You know, in the first day of our fake relationship. I read my own future. It's just a simple thing. But, you know. All of my cards tell me a simple exact fortune, except one. The Greek Gods Lyra." Nozomi speaks, followed by nods from Eli.

"I've searched everything to find that meaning. But it seems pointless, I can't find that. No matter how hard I try. So, I made my self conclusion. That card perhaps told me about my own love. My future romantic path." Nozomi speaks again.

"So, what do you want to tell me exactly, Nozomi?"

"I just want to clear something. How long will you continue this acting, Elicchi?" Nozomi's statement freeze the time.

"What did you say again, Nozomi?" Eli can't keep up with her explanation. But, she catch the points of their talk.

"How long will you continue this?" Nozomi faced her eyes. Her words are clear. Eli stood in her place, barely speaks her own words.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N**

**Thanks for read my stories. This story went pretty good, I think. I'm sorry for the second chapter, guess I made a lots of mistakes over there.**

**I've edited the _chapter two_ of this story, so I guess you guys can check it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 03<strong>

"What do you think of me, Elicchi." Nozomi asked Eli's again.

"What do you mean by that, Nozomi. I already told you that youre my bestfriend." Eli can't see the problem in Nozomi's words.

"I'm sick of waiting, Elicchi. Did you just see me as your friend?" Nozomi now drop her tears. Eli suddenly shut her mouth. She starred at Nozomi.

"Wh—you're joking, right?" Eli want to say something, but her lips can only worse the situation.

"I'm in love with you, Elicchi. Can't you just see the whole point of my words?"

"But, you said that you only think me as a friend Nozomi. I don't have any feelings for you right now." Eli defend herself, she didn't to look that badly.

"Then, I will going home now. Thanks for today, Elicchi." Nozomi wiped her tears and going home.

"I don't understand. She said that she only think of me as a friend." Eli can't understand the matters anymore, until she saw Nico and Maki.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" Nico asked her.

"Eehh, nothing. Hehehe, nothing particular." Eli smiles at them, but it only make her face weirder.

"Did you have a problem? You know, you can just tell us." Maki muttered something, toying her hairs around.

"Hahaha, as usual you're pretty sharp over this things Maki." Eli breathes heavily. Now the matter itself.

"Wh—I just did the normal things. Don't just blew away my kindness." Maki throw her face, makes Nico laughed at her.

"Well well, my girlfriend's now trying to become honest." She teased her.

"You, don't blame me if I didn't give you any kiss anymore." Maki glare at her girlfriend.

"Hahaha, you're both funny. Unlike me and Nozomi." Eli envied them. She can't hold her dissapointed feelings.

"So, you're problem was involved Nozomi?" Nico asked her.

"Yes, we're went on a date this morning. Everythings went pretty smoothly until recently."

"What's happening?" Maki gave a curious look.

"You remember right, Nico. At the class before Nozomi told us that she didn't have a feeling for me." Eli recall their memories.

"Yes, I remember it. She only see you as a friend."

"Now the matter is, I can't help myself think over her as her friends, too. I can't help it, right?" Eli search some excuse.

"So, to sum it up. Nozomi confessed her feelings towards you, Eli?" Maki asked her.

"Yes, and know I'm getting confused. I don't know how will I face her." Eli muttered something, her heart didn't give her a change to relaxed a bit.

"For now, I will ask you something Eli. What do you feel about Nozomi?" Nico give her a question.

"What did I feel. For just about a minute, I'm pretty sure I get a clear answer. Now I don't know the answer either. I confused." Eli seems looked down. Her head hurts.

"So, before Nozomi confessed her feelings, you only see her as a friend. But, now you're can't understand your heads anymore. Now I will change the question. What does your heart feels?" Nico asked her again.

"My heart? Is that really necessary?" Eli getting confused.

"I guess my feelings were true. You guys were lack of love, lack of feelings, lack of everything." Nico yelled at her.

"Nico, don't you think its just to much for her? You didn't have to say that she lack of everything." Maki defend Eli.

"You don't know, Maki. We must settle this quickly." Nico offended herself, she must make Eli recognize her own feelings.

"But, just see her. She didn't even understand the meaning of love. What do you want her to do?" Maki glare at her girlfriend. At this point, it will be useless.

"Now now, both of you. Can't you just stop. You're only make everything's worse."

"Tsk, you're kind of pissed me of, Eli. Don't even think I will let it pass this time." Nico glare at Eli.

"I'm sorry, Eli. But for now, we will just leave you. If there's any problem, you can call me." Maki gave a final words before leaving Eli alone.

"Hahaha, now its just me. Nozomi, did you really mean your words like that. Love? What did I supposed to do?" Eli gazed her views to the sky.

µµµ

**NOZOMI POV**

'_I'm a complete idiot. How can I said that to Elicchi?_' She seemed down. At her house, Nozomi can't even took her breathes.

'_How did I face her tomorrow. After that argument, I can't even say anything to her.'_ She drops herself to the bed and cover her body.

Before everythings getting worse, Nozomi take her cards and spread it on the bed.

"It's the only thing I can do right now." She shuffle her cards and took five cards to her hands. She took a completely same cards. She tried it until five times, but the result still same.

"What's the meaning point of it? I don't get it. My future cannot be change anymore." Her hands tremble, she dropped all her cards and cover herself with a blanket. "I must settle this feelings tomorrow." As she said that, Nozomi fell asleep.

**ELI POV**

'_I don't get the whole point of her conversation. What's the meaning of it._' She tried to recall her memories with Nozomi. Her heart fell with ease, but she can't understand the meaning of it.

'_Can I just called Maki?_' She said to herself, as her hands reach her phones and contact Maki's phone number.

"Yes, Nishikino's residence here." She can hear Maki's sounds from the phone.

"Aahh, Maki. It's me, Eli."

"Aaahh, Eli. Whats wrong? Why you called me at this hour?"

"You know, I want to ask you something." She starts the chat.

"Yes, speak it up."

"What do you think of Nico? You're her girlfriend, right?"

"Me? I think of her as normally as I can think. Why do you ask me?" Maki seems confused.

"When Nico confessed to you, what did you feel?" She can't hold her question, she must comforts her heart.

"We—well.. if you asked me. If I'm recall the confession, my heart still pounds. I can clearly remember what's happen back there. The sounds of the winds, the great atmosphere, my pounding hearts. I can clearly remember it." Now she talks.

"At that time, did you have a feelings for her?" Eli asked Maki again.

"If you asked me, no. At that time, I only think of her as a mere friends more or less." Maki's heart come to her heart. So that's the meaning of it.

"I see. But, did you answer her at that time either?"

"No, she gave me one night to clear my mind. At that time, I didn't even realize the feelings of me was love." Maki gave her a clear answer. Now as she understand, she smiles a bit.

"Thanks, Maki. You helped me a lot." Eli close her phone. She turn her sight to the windows ad took a breathes. _For now, let it be like this._

* * *

><p><strong>I fell sorry to say this. But the next chapter will be the last chapter of this story. If you guys love it, than I guess I will like it too. Maybe I will give a sequel or something. But for now, let it be only 4 chapters.<br>**

**Oh, please don't forget to review my story. See you in the next chapter ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N**

**I'm sorry for the delay guys. I've been busy recently, so I doens't have a time to write this chapter.**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter of Fortune Teller Lovers. I hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>

**Nozomi : Did I and Elicchi went to a real date at this chapter?**

_**Maybe you can said that, Nozomi. But, this is the last so I don't put any dating scene at this chapter.**_

**Nozomi : So, whats happen in this chapter?  
><strong>

_**You know you can just asked your cards, right?**_

**Nozomi : Hehehe, it will be boring.  
><strong>

_**You bet it. Anyway, I do not own Love Live!**_

**Nozomi : You said that, Author-san. Enjoy this chapter guys *giggled***

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 04<strong>

**NOZOMI POV**

_I can't think normally. Elicchi must be thinking bad about me. After all that happens. I should called someone._

"_**Hello. This is Yazawa residence."**_

_**Nicocchi, are you there?**_

"_**Eeehh, Nozomi? Why dod you called me this late?"**_

_**I'm sorry Nicocchi. I need your advice.**_

"_**Advice? Advice for what?"**_

_**My relationship with Elicchi. I think she rejected me already.**_

"_**What make you think that she rejected you, Nozomi?"**_

_**Because—because I can feel it. She never have a feelings for me.**_

"_**Eee—so thats why I don't saw you both as a resemble match."**_

_**What do you mean, Nicocchi?**_

"_**Do you ever feel lonely if Eli wasn't around?"**_

_**Of course I am. I'm in love with her.**_

"_**Then why you always hesitate? If you think Eli hate you, then she will never approach you. That's an opposite of her action towards you, Nozomi."**_

_**But, she never accept my feelings.**_

"_**Do you know, Nozomi. Before me and Maki date each others, we never thought that we even like each others. That was a very awkward moment. But, with honest feelings, you can even talk to her. Developed a romantic feelings."**_

_**So, you think that I should being honest?**_

"_**It's up to you. Anyway, its getting late already. See you at school Nozomi."**_

_What should I do tomorrow?_

µµµ

**NORMAL POV**

"I can't sleep at all." Nozomi muttered something. Her eyes went dark, the result of her lack of sleep last night.

"Good morning, Nozomi." Eli waved at Nozomi.

"Morning, Elicchi. You seems energetic today?" Nozomi become curious.

"Hehehe, you think so? Well, maybe quite a bit."

"Eli, I must tell you something." Nozomi stand at her spot.

Eli put her fingers at her lips, "Let's just meet at the same spot after school."

"Eh—what do you mean by that?" Nozomi wided up her eyes.

Eli smile at Nozomi and took her sit. _This is weird. What's happen with Elicchi?_ Nozomi cannot think normally. Her heads went black all of sudden, she can't focused at all.

"Nozomi, what's wrong?" Nico speak to her. The school bell already ring. The school was over even Nozomi can realize it.

"Eee—ahaha nothing, Nicocchi."

"You seems like wondering something, you know."

"Maybe it's just your thoughts. Anyway, is everything going better between you and Maki?" Nozomi change the topic.

"Hmm, nothing special at all. We're kind of slowing our pace." Nico blushed.

"Hehehe, you should being honest with yourself, Nicocchi." Nozomi giggled.

"Listen, you. Maybe I just have too much confidence, but I see that you were the one that never being honest with yourself." Nico glare at her.

"You already said that to me yesterday. Why you bring that again in this conversation, Nicocchi?"

"Because, I have a feeling that you and Eli will make a great couple. And I sick of waiting. You're both hopeless."

"Eh? Excuse me, Super Idol Nico. But you know, I want Elicchi become the one who confessed to me. Maybe its just a mere selfishness of me, but I want it." Nozomi down her head.

"Then, maybe it's just the time right?" Nico said something, only to make Nozomi look at her.

"You ready, Nozomi?" Eli came all of sudden.

"Eee—Elicchi? What are you doing here?"

"Me? This is the time right? School is over already, so we can go." Eli seems confused. _Did I told her already this morning_.

"You seriously want me to accompany you? After what happen at the amusement park?" Nozomi asked.

"Hehehe, you're really funny Nozomi. I wonder if you get some sleep last night." Eli giggled at her.

Nico stare at both of her friends and smile, "Well guys, I have a date with Maki so I think I can left you both alone here." Nico waved at them and leave.

"So, can we go too Nozomi?" Eli asked the pigtail.

"Sure, Elicchi." Nozomi smile and take her step, tailing the blonde.

Eli brought them to the rooftop. The sunset were beautiful, with a certain wind breeze. Eli turn her body and faced Nozomi.

"I'm sorry for what happen yesterday, Nozomi. It's completely my fault." Eli start the conversation.

"I—I should be the one who apologized to you, Elicchi. I'm the one who said something bad to you."

"Hehehe, you just can't helped it didn't you. I'm always being selfish to you Nozomi. I realized that." Eli turn her eyes to the sunset.

"Why are you brought me here, Elicchi?"

"This place is beautiful, right? I always like this spots. Make me can think clearly, like this day too." Eli muttered something. Nozomi just can't handle herself. She took a step and approach Eli.

"You know Elicchi. I want to tell you something. Maybe its just my selfishness, but I want to tell you this. I can't prolong it much longer" Nozomi put her fingers and grab Eli's clothes.

Eli stood at her place and smile. She pouted Nozomi's head, "Before you speak, can I speak first Nozomi?" Eli asked the pigtail.

Nozomi nodded, her heart pounds so fast. She reach her limit, she must say it.

"I like you, Nozomi." Eli muttered something. Then everything seems stop. Nozomi turn her eyes and see Eli's eyes. Their eyes meet.

"Wh-you said you like me?" Nozomi can't speak. She can't find a words to represent this kind of situation. She wided her eyes, full of question.

"Hehehe, I love you. Not even like anymore, I love you." Eli said that words, twice. Make Nozomi blushed.

"I—I love you too Elicchi." Nozomi muttered something. _So this is the mean of the card. Lyra represent Eli, the blonde girl who always being honest to herself._ Nozomi smiles, her fortune cards never tell her a lies.

"So, will you going out with me?" Eli asked, hugged the pigtail.

"I'd be glad to, Elicchi." Nozomi smiles and kissed Eli. Their lips meet and her arms embrace the blonde.

"You seems skilled at this, Nozomi." Eli smile.

"You are the one who talked, Elicchi." Their lips meet again. At that time, they forget about time. Just about the time when Nico and Maki entering the rooftop.

"Ah, you're both coming?" Eli turn her eyes.

"Ehehe, sorry to bother you both. It seems like we come at the wrong time." Maki twirl her eyes. _They just kissed, right?_

"Hehehe, never mind Maki. We're done already. Right, Elicchi?" Nozomi asked the blonde.

"Hehe, yes. You're both can used this place. The sunset were beautiful after all."

Nico and Maki turn her eyes and asked something, "So, were you date each others already?"

Nozomi smile and take Eli's hand, embrace it. "As you can see, Nicocchi. I'm just being honest with myself." They left the rooftop, joint their hands.

"So, they date each others after all. What a long time to decide." Nico muttered something.

"You're the one who making us long enough to date. Unlike them, you doesn't have an urge to said that Nico." Maki glare at the twintail.

"Hehhe, but we're dating right? That's the meaning point of this."

"I'm glad to see both of them." Maki smiles. So at the end, everything went pretty clear. The cards never tell any lies. Even for the owner.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, the end of the chapters. Did you guys like this ending? Kind of cliffanger or something? I should bring another chapter?<strong>

_**I talk to myself -_- Anyway, please giving me some reviews, guys. Maybe I will deal with it at the next story *If they were exist***_

_**Thanks for reading this story 'till the end ^^**_


End file.
